Monster Hospital, She Don't Want the World
by The Batchild
Summary: Dean and Sam are fighting the Changelings when Sam calls for some help. Asher and Amelia go to their aid, but they find the problem solved when they get there. Asher also finds something that could very well destroy the life she thought she was finding.


Still don't own **Supernatural. **Still do own Asher Michaels and Amelia Shaw. This one chapter is set during the episode with the changelings—the first one where Lisa shows up. The fic is rated T for language, mild violence and mild sexual content. The title is a 3 Doors Down song.

* * *

><p><strong>She Don't Want the World.<br>**_She's seen them all before,  
><em>_But somehow never quite this clear.  
>She just smiles; she don't want the world.<em>

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since Asher had felt relaxed. She and Amelia had been hunting nearly non-stop for weeks, traveling back and forth across the country and eating nothing but junk, and while the protein of cheeseburgers was good for Asher's canine side, the lack of anything resembling a vegetable made her human muscles tight and her head hurt. But right then, she was chin-deep in water that was almost too hot, just letting the blood, grime and sweat soak off her skin and she was so close to blissfully happy she should have known it wouldn't last. She pretended not to hear the phone ring—Amelia could get it. Asher slid down until she was under the water and just let herself be suspended in the quiet for a moment before she would have to know who was on the other end of the line, until her solitude was interrupted. Sure enough, when she came up for air, Amelia was standing in the doorway with her cell phone in her hand, just letting all the hot air escape. Without even trying to suppress the groan of frustration, she dried her hand on her nearby towel and extended it.<p>

"Watch out Sammy," Amelia said into the phone. "You made me interrupt her bath."

Asher made impatient gestures for the phone. Laughing, Amelia handed the device to her older companion before shutting the door behind her as she left. "What is it Sammich?" she asked, only sounding a little pissed.

_"Sorry to interrupt. We've got a bit of a problem here." _

The werewolf put her forehead against the cool porcelain of the side of the tub. "Just cut to the chase."

_"We're ass-deep in changelings."_

Asher said a silent thank you that Sam listened and then did a double-take. "Changelings? As in the freaky-ass kids who chow down on their mothers? Shit."

_"Agreed. I already explained the situation to Amelia, but I wanted to tell you and to warn you that one of Dean's old flames is here as well. Her son was one of the ones taken." _

Her mind instantly jumped to an area she shouldn't have been concerned with in the face of a hoard of supernatural baddies, but she couldn't help it. She'd never had to deal with one of Dean's old girlfriends or one-night-stands or whatever before, and she wasn't sure she knew how to deal with it. She wasn't sure she _could _deal with it, but more than that, she wasn't sure she could deal with one who had a son, a son who might be… "Is the boy Dean's?" she asked before she could stop herself.

_"That's what you're worried about?"_

"Just answer the question Bambi. I need to be prepared for what I'm walking into here."

_"I didn't think it would bother you this much. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."_

"Well the jury will be out on that one until I get there. Now answer the damn question."

_"We don't know for sure, but all indications say yeah, he is."_

In her head, Asher went through every curse word she knew and made up a few new ones just for the occasion. She banged her head lightly against the side of the tub and then mentally reprimanded herself. Dean and her weren't exclusive, hell, they weren't even in a real relationship. Just because things had been heating up between them didn't mean anything. And this was an old flame of Dean's, right? Did she have anything to be worried about? Well, maybe, but she wouldn't know that until she got there, now would she? So what if Dean had a kid? Out loud, Asher sighed and said, "Does Amelia have all the information?"

_"Yeah."_

"All right. I guess we'll be there a.s.a.p. then."

_"Ash, I'm sorry."_

"For what Bambi? Dean? Don't be."

_"See you."_

Asher hung up the phone without saying goodbye and climbed out of the tub. Since she'd already washed, they could leave as soon as she was dried and dressed; Amelia would have been packing while she was on the phone. She pulled the plug and listened to the gurgle of the tub draining as she dried off and pulled on the clothes she'd brought into the bathroom with her. Black bra and underwear, black skinny jeans: her standard uniform. When she picked up the baggy t-shirt she'd planned on wearing however, she just tossed it over her shoulder and headed out into the main area of the motel room, pulling her brush through her black hair as she moved.

"Are you planning on going to meet the guys in just your bra?" Amelia asked.

"No. Just decided I didn't want to wear the shirt I took into the bathroom with me." Asher dumped the t-shirt into her duffel bag and dug around until she found the bright blue tank top she was looking for. After sniffing it to make sure it was clean, she pulled it on, followed by a navy blue canvas jacket; it was too hot for her normal bomber jacket. She normally didn't wear any of her tank tops out in public because they showed off her scarred arms and the thin material did little to camouflage the bumpy scars on her stomach and chest, but the colour made her already bright eyes seem even brighter blue and it did look good.

Amelia however, noticed the anomaly. "Trying to impress Dean?" she asked with a small smirk on her face.

"No."

Knowing her adoptive sister well, Amelia didn't push. She just began the sweep of the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything, and then placed her cowboy hat—black with silver beads today—on her head. Dressed in blue skinny jeans and a lightweight, semi see-through cream-coloured sweater, along with black cowboy boots, she looked rather Western today, but Asher didn't say anything. Their differences in style just weren't a topic of conversation that would lead anywhere good. The girls knew each other too well to push buttons. Asher pulled on her knee-high black leather boots and joined her sister in looking for anything they might have forgotten.

When they were sure the room was completely packed up, they loaded their bags into the backseat of Asher's truck and then piled into the front seat. Amelia pulled out the map and located the city where Dean and Sam were and gave Asher the first set of directions; it was going to take them at least a day to get there, and all the action would likely be over before they got there. Oh well.

Indeed, when they pulled up early the next morning, everything looked calm. Sam and Dean were standing in the driveway of a rather nice house, watching a woman with dark hair clutch a little boy to her chest as she cried. Asher parked the truck on the opposite side of the road and the girls got out, the older woman's eyes never leaving the scene in front of them. As they reached the driveway, Asher's eyes turned to Dean and she saw the longing there, the desire to have a family, but more than that, Asher saw the way he looked at the woman, with regret and more longing, and if Sam hadn't grabbed her arm and hauled her back, she wasn't sure what she would have done.

"More information," she snapped. "Now."

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I really shouldn't have said anything."

"We would be in the same situation." Asher's voice had dropped to a growl.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked.

Sam gave Amelia an apologetic look and then turned back to Asher. "Before I started hunting with Dean, he evidently ran into Lisa and they slept together. I don't know if it was anymore than that, but judging by Lisa's reaction when she showed up, yeah, it was. At least to her." He sighed again. "Dean didn't call her and she was mad about it—typical situation. Anyways, Dean was excited about coming back here. We showed up and it was Ben, her son's, birthday, so we went out back and we run into this kid who is exactly like Dean. It's a little frightening actually."

"Dean has a son?" Amelia inquired, her shock plain on her face.

"Lisa hasn't said if Ben is his or not, but look at him."

Asher and Amelia both turned and looked at the little boy. He had the same colour hair, he held himself the same way, and hell, he was even dressed similarly in jeans, boots a t-shirt. Sam started talking again, but Asher didn't hear it. She turned around sharply and marched back to her truck, knowing Amelia would follow after apologizing the Sam. Sure enough, Amelia grabbed Asher's arm as she tried to climb behind the wheel and sent her around the other side of the truck. Angry Asher was not good to have behind the wheel.

"What the hell is your problem?" Amelia yelled as soon as they were on the way to the motel. She retrieved the name from Sam, since the boys were going to be there for at least one more night.

"I don't know."

"Bull-fucking-shit. You know exactly what your problem is."

"Oh, if you're so wise, then why did you ask?"

"Asher, it's Dean. You can't stand to see him with anyone else—or even looking at anyone else. You love him."

"I do not."

Amelia laughed, but not like it was funny. She laughed like Asher was being an idiot, and she was. "Oh yeah, right. We only drop everything and drive to their location whenever they call because they're friends. Dean only sat by your bedside constantly when you were unconscious because he was worried for his friend. He abandoned his entire world view because of you. If you'd been anyone else and he found out you were werewolf, you would have been shot then and there. You're dressing more like a girl for him, something I've never seen you do for anyone, except when it was required to catch some creature." She gave that strange laugh again. "I swear, you and Dean are the only two who don't know you love each other."

"I don't love him."

Amelia gave a great sigh, expressing her frustration and anger. "Damn it you are stubborn. Okay, so maybe you don't love him the way most people love someone, but you do love him, Asher. You want him and you want him all to yourself."

Asher growled and her cheeks were red, either with anger or a blush; since Asher rarely blushed, Amelia chose to see it as anger. "I don't love him."

"You can keep saying that, but I'm not going to believe you."

The second growl was more pronounced, but she didn't say anything else. The pair finished the drive to the motel in silence. Once they had moved their bags into the boys room—when they were only going to be there one night, it didn't make sense to get a whole new room; they were adults, they could share—Asher immediately began to strip down.

"Oh no, you are not running off," Amelia warned.

"Are you going to stop me?"

Amelia threw up her hands in defeat and watched Asher shift into the giant black wolf that was her other form and leap out a window she had opened while still a human.

Since the ordeal with the pack of werewolves a while back, Asher hadn't had to wait for the full moon to shift, and she'd been going out for regular runs as a wolf to keep her animal side happy. The two sides of Asher had found a balance, a way to coexist and not tear each other apart. It was something she never would have found if she hadn't been taken hostage by the vicious monsters they'd had to kill, and though her time with the pack had been horrible, she was grateful that she now knew how to live with her wolf and she was no longer fighting to keep the change under control. She had also no longer had to be tied to the bed with silver chains during the full moon, which was the biggest plus of all. No more burning, no more scars.

Asher broke into full speed as soon as she was able. Her wolf form wasn't so large as to cause alarm, like some of the other werewolves she'd encountered, so to people outside or driving down the road, she would just like a big dog that had gotten loose. She ran without really thinking about where she was going. She ran just to run, to use her muscles and to stop thinking so God damn much about what Amelia had said.

Did she love Dean? No, that was impossible. Austin had taught her and Amelia to love no one but each other, to care about no one but each other and about nothing except getting the job done. But could she really control that? She had thought so.

When she finally started paying attention to where she was however, and she found herself back at Lisa's, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Lisa, Dean and Ben were still standing in the driveway talking, but Sam was gone, probably having taken a cab back to the motel to wait for Dean to finish whatever business he had with Lisa; the Impala still sat parked on the side of the road. Asher slowed to a walk and approached the driveway slowly, so as not to alarm anyone. Dean would know who she was the moment he saw her , but the others wouldn't. She sat down on the grass at the edge of the driveway, her tongue lolling out to one side as she tried to look harmless; she was better at that as a wolf than as a human and she chose not to read to carefully into what that said about her.

Ben was the first to notice her. He crossed the driveway slowly, eyes never leaving hers, and one hand extended slightly so she could smell him. He'd been taught what to do around strange dogs. She extended her muzzle and sniffed his hand, just like he expected, and then nudged his palm. He moved closer and scratched behind her ears. She leaned into his hand, well aware that Dean and Lisa were both looking at her now; Dean like he was afraid she'd do something stupid and Lisa like she was curious.

"Whose dog is that?" she asked, more thinking out loud than actually looking for an answer.

"She's mine. Sam must have let her off her leash back at the motel," Dean answered.

Ben walked back over to where the adults were standing and Asher followed him, like a good dog. She dropped to her haunches beside Dean, who was evidently going to play her master, and he idly scratched her head like he'd done it a thousand times before, when he had not. He'd always treated Asher's wolf form more like a human than anything.

"What's her name?" Ben asked.

Dean looked down at the wolf, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Fluffy."

Asher growled and nipped at his fingers.

"I don't think she likes her name," Ben observed with a grin.

Asher barked and wagged her tail, pressing her head into Ben's hand.

Lisa approached then and Asher wasn't so involved in her role as to not see the look Dean gave her. When Lisa crouched in front of Asher and ruffled the fur around her neck, Asher licked her cheek and wagged her tail and made sure to give Dean a look that very plainly said "I'm not an idiot." After another moment of greeting the dog, the group headed inside where Lisa was going to make lunch for everyone. She even apologized for not having anything for "Fluffy" to eat, but Dean said she would have eaten before Sam took her outside, so it was all right. While Lisa was cooking and Ben went to wash his hands, Dean looked at Asher sitting beside him on the floor and she stared right back at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, so Lisa wouldn't hear.

Asher opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but shut it when she remembered she couldn't talk in this form. Instead, she looked across the kitchen at Lisa and then looked at Dean and pressed her nose against his hand and leaned into his leg, hoping he would get the picture. He did, and he gave her a very unhappy look that only deepened when she whined and leaned into him more.

After lunch, Ben took "Fluffy" outside to play while Dean and Lisa stayed inside and talked some more about God knew what, although if Asher had to guess she would have said Dean was telling her about the supernatural world. As Ben had been involved with the changeling incident, it wouldn't have been that much of a stretch. Asher dutifully played fetch and tug-o-war and play-wrestled with Ben, careful not to hurt of him. Later, she would admit that playing like a dog had been a lot of fun, but at that moment, her thoughts were lost inside with Dean and whatever the hell was going on with Lisa.

Eventually, it was time to leave. Asher didn't watch Dean say goodbye to Lisa. She sat on the driveway beside the Impala and waited for Dean to open the door and let her hop in the backseat, being very careful of her nails so she didn't rip the upholstery and earn more of Dean's wrath. She already knew she was going to get yelled at, there didn't need to be any more ammunition. When they were a safe distance away and around the corner for Lisa's house, Asher shifted back to her human form and sat there, naked, waiting for Dean to yell and gathering her anger around her to deflect said yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything, Dean! I was out running to stop thinking about you and I ended up back at Lisa's! I didn't intend to intrude on your moment of domestic bliss! I didn't intend to ever see her again!"

"What do you mean again?"

"Amelia and I stopped by earlier, but I guess you didn't notice," she answered with a snarl.

"No, I didn't."

Asher growled, her fingers flexing against the seat beneath her.

"Don't growl at me."

She growled louder. "I will if I want to. You should have told me about her."

"Why? Why right do you have to know about all the women I've slept with?"

"I think, that since I seem to keep coming back into your life, I've earned the right to know what I'm walking in to when I'm coming to help! I think I may have earned the right to know when I'm about to see your son!"

"Ben isn't my son, not that it's any of your business."

"Oh did Lisa tell you that? Open your damn eyes Dean. He's a mini-you."

"I believe Lisa."

"Because the two of you are so close? Because she couldn't possibly have the motive to lie to you?"

"It doesn't matter anyways. I'm not going to be involved in his life, and I wouldn't if I really was his father."

"But you want to be."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Asher sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of relief or anything even remotely positive. "I saw the way you were looking at her and Ben this morning, I saw the longing in your eyes, and I know what it was because I have that feeling myself."

It was Dean's turn to sigh. He nodded, but otherwise didn't say anything. They finished the drive to the motel in silence, and when they got there, Dean handed Asher his jacket to cover her nakedness. It barely made it, but it did cover everything important, so she was fine walking from the car to the motel room. Sam and Amelia, who were sitting on the floor playing cards and talking, got up and left almost immediately, evidently they had come to the conclusion that there would be a fight. When they were gone, Asher started getting dressed in the clothes she'd abandoned earlier.

"Are you jealous?" Dean asked suddenly. "Is that was your problem is? You've never gotten angry about any of the other women I've slept with, and there have been plenty of opportunities."

Asher stood there, in just her pants and bra, and stared across the room at Dean. She let him see everything she was feeling, how conflicted she was about the whole thing, and how much it confused her. "I'm only jealous of the way you look at her Dean," she admitted, the weight to her voice letting him know how hard it was for her to tell him that. "Like she's everything you want, like she fulfills some dream you thought you'd lost."

Dean just stood there, looking at her.

Asher could feel her emotions welling inside and knew if she didn't do something about it soon, she'd start crying. No one had even been able to make her cry as much as Dean did. "I'm just being stupid about this," she said, trying to make her tone jovial, like she was relenting. "You're right—I don't have any right to be this upset. It's not like we a couple or anything. We're just fuck buddies." The last part was added in the same failed-jovial tone, but the joke really failed that time.

"We're more than that to each other, Ash," Dean said quietly as he crossed the room to stand closer to the emotionally wounded werewolf. "I told Lisa everything about what I do and the world that I live in and she didn't want any part of it. She may be in my life Asher, but she's not in it like you are." Dean was now standing so close that a hard thought would have made them touch.

"But you'd like her to be."

"Yes, I would."

Asher sighed and dropped onto the bed, effectively pulling away from Dean. She pulled her tank top over her head and pulled her hair out from underneath it. "I'm sorry Dean." She grabbed her bag, jacket and boots and slipped n her ever-handy flip-flops as she headed for the door. "I think Amelia and I will just take off."

"All right."

She looked at him over her shoulder and then left the room. Asher crossed the parking lot and felt the emotion welling inside again. She didn't want to leave, not like this, and Dean had his hell-deal that was coming due soon. What if this was the last time she saw him? They couldn't part like this. If she really loved him, if there was anything real between them, she could not walk away like this. She sighed again, tossed her back in the backseat of the truck and headed back to the room. Without knocking, she opened the door and stood in front of Dean, who was sitting with his head in his hands on the bed.

"Did you find a way out of your hell-deal?" she asked.

He looked confused by the change of subject, but answered, "No."

She shut the door with her foot and dropped onto the bed beside him. "Well I can't very well let you go to hell with you mad at me."

Dean laughed a bit and turned to face Asher. When he met with a completely serious expression however, the laughter died. They looked at each other as the tension rose and as they drew closer together, a fraction of an inch at a time. Their noses brushed.

"I'm not mad at you, Ash," Dean whispered.

"I know, but I couldn't very well let you go to hell without saying goodbye."

They kissed then, like they would drink each other down from the mouth, a kiss that quickly became more, become everything either of them cared about in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note.<strong>

I AM DONE MY UNDERGRADUATE CAREER. WOO.

For a while now, I am going to relax. Just chill out, set up my room at home and just play video games, write, SLEEP. It's going to be glorious.

And never fear, I do not break up Dean and Lisa for Dean and Asher. I love Lisa, so I wouldn't deprive her of Dean.

Anyways, Enjoy this.

**Next Book: Angels.  
>First Chapter: Best News Ever.<strong>


End file.
